I Don't Want To Be In Love
by ThatCrazyDreamer
Summary: A Harry Potter Song-fic to "I Don't Want to be in Love" by Good Charlotte. Two sad love stories, multiple broken hearts. Ron/Hermione and Harry/Luna. Please read and review!


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first song-fic so please review! The song (Bolded) is "I Don't Want To Be In Love" by Good Charlotte. The pairings are Ron/Hermione and Harry/Luna. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**She's going out to forget they were together**

Hermione Jean Granger stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be pretty enough? Why did she have to be a muggle-born? Why did she have to be the one with tears streaming down her face, trying to ignore her broken heart?

_No_, she decided. _I am a strong, independent twenty year old woman and I don't need a man. I'm going out and I am going to enjoy my new single life._

Wiping the tears away, she applied mascara, lip gloss, and a touch of cute sassiness. With one last glance in the mirror, she smiled. _Who needs Ron Weasley, anyway?_ **  
><strong> 

**All that time he was taking her for granted**

He just wanted her to make Lavender Brown jealous. Hermione snorted heartily at the thought. Ron Weasley and Lavender. How pathetic. She didn't love him. She had practically already forgotten about him.

**She wants to see if there's more**

Hermione apparated herself out of her apartment and into _Flick_, the hottest wizard club in London. For the first few minutes, she just felt awkward. A few shots later, however, she was on fire – dancing up a storm and flirting with strangers.

**Than he gave she's looking for**

A blonde man who went to school with her walked up to Hermione. She could barely remember him as a result of the alcohol, but somehow remembered what house he was in.

"You're a Slytherin, eh?" Hermione growled playfully, clawing at his shirt. "I hear they're pretty naughty."

"You heard right." He confirmed.

Hermione smiled devilishly. "_Prove it_."

"Alright." The Slytherin agreed, leading her up the stairs towards the overnight rooms. She stumbled over every step.

**He calls her up**

Right as things were getting interesting for the new "friends," Hermione's phone rang.

"One second, Darius." She muttered, messily getting up.

"My name is _Draco_, for the last time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hermione opened the phone and held it to her ear. "Who is it?"

**He's trippin' on the phone now**

"Mione? Mione? You there?" Ron's worried voice rang through the room.

"Yes." Hermione instantly got angry. "Are you with your precious Lav-y?"

"No, that's why I'm calling! I'm sorry – so, so sorry, Mione…Please take me back… I'll do anything, you're my world, baby."

"Too bad." She spat, slurring her words. "I've got someone worthwhile to take care of me now."****

**He doesn't want her out there  
>And alone now<strong>

"Are you drunk?" The redhead who cared so dearly about her demanded. "Are you sleeping around, Hermione?"

"Whatever the hell I do, it's none of your business! I don't need you! You left me for that loser and now you're gonna pay 'cause I'm gone for good and you're never getting me back. Have a nice life, Ronald."****

**He knows she's movin' it**

In Ron's living room, he covered his face with his hands and felt warm tears stroke his cheeks.

**Knows she's using it**

At that moment, Hermione was losing her virginity to a guy she barely knew, let alone loved.

_That was supposed to be me,_Ron thought, feeling empty inside.

**Now he's losing it, she don't care**

_If he's heart-broken, let it be._ Hermione thought, sliding off her top. _He didn't care about my feelings, why should I worry about his?_

**Everybody put up your hands**

Two lonely months later, Hermione Granger's worried mother made her go to the doctor to make sure everything was still in order after her getting wasted practically every night.

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

"I have the results of your blood work here." The doctor announced grimly.

"W-why are you saying it in such a negative tone? Is something wrong?" Hermione fretted.

**I don't wanna be in love**

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid so." The doctor sighed. "It appears that you have HIV."

**Feel the beat now**

Her head pounded and tears rushed to the surface of her eyes. "Y-you're lying! You're lying, right? Please say it's a sick joke! A sick, sick joke to get me back on track. Right? Right!" she was screaming at this point.

**If you've got nothing left**

Hermione had nothing. Her heart, body, mind, and soul were barren.

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

_I hate love,_ she decided sourly, tears stinging every part of her body. Her skin was on flames. _That's_ _what got me into this mess in the first place! Fucking love! Fucking Ron Weasley!_

**I don't wanna be in love**

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but as a medical doctor, my job forbids me from joking about such things." He took her hand. "Between you and me, though, I truly wish that I were joking."

**Back it up now**

There was nothing left

**You've got a reason to live**

No reasons to live.

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

_I hate love._**  
>I don't wanna be in love<br>**

_I hate Ron Weasley more._

**Feelin' good now**

She had never felt so horrible in her life.

**Don't be afraid to get down**

How had she let this happen…?

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

How was it possible…?

**I don't wanna be in love**

Could she even call herself Hermione Jean Granger anymore? Or was that gone, too?****

**~**

**He was always giving her attention**

Harry Potter honestly loved Luna Lovegood more than anything, but sometimes he just didn't understand her. Four years together, and still he had some curiosities concerning the love of his life.

**Looking hard to find the things she mentioned**

"Look!" She's occasionally scream during their walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. "A Crumple-Horned Snokack! Harry, quick, look before it runs away again!"

He never saw any of her imaginary monsters, but he loved her so much that he pretended to. "I see it. What an impressive one it is."

Luna would just stare dreamily at "it" with her crystal blue eyes as her wild blonde hairgot tossed around by the persistence wind. "It sure is a beauty."

**He was dedicated but most suckers hate it**

"Loony Lovegood!" Most students would snarl or shout.

"Hey look, it's a triple-toed yoopton! Go catch it Loony!"

"A Nargle! Maybe your Pops could write about it in his rubbish paper!"

The insults just bounced off her and made her more confident in what she believed in. This is was Harry admired most about her. The rude comments hurt him more than they hurt her. Her bravery was radiant. Just like her smile.

"Why don't you get mad at them?" Harry once asked, red faced from yelling at a Ravenclaw boy that was picking on her.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." Luna stated simply, shrugging. "They just don't like me – and that's okay."

**That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him**

On Valentine's Day, Harry picked Luna the most beautiful array of flowers from Hagrid's garden that he could manage.

When he presented them to her, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much, Harry." Luna told him sincerely, checking he flowers for Nargles and then inhaling deeply once she decided they were Nargle-free. "You're such a good friend."

_Friend._

**She calls him up**

"Harry Potter, you'll never guess the news!" Luna Lovegood's drifty voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"What is it, Luna?" He inquired, positive that she had encountered yet another Moon Frog sighting.

"My father and I are going to India for a year to see the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in its natural environment!"

"Th-that's wonderful, Luna!" He exclaimed with false enthusiasm, hoping his voice wouldn't show his heart breaking. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight! Isn't it wonderful? I'll miss you, though, of course."

**She's trippin' on the phone now**

A few months, later, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. On the wall was his calendar that counted down the days till Luna finally came home. He was going to propose. He had the ring ready and everything.

An article caught his eye.

English Girl Killed By "Fake" Creature

It read that Luna Lovegood had been killed in a stampede of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, trying to get a closer look. They are apparently very fast animals that only few wizards have seen. This death, however, had sparked belief in everyone.

He dropped the paper and all the sections flew out.

**He had to get up**

_Luna's dead._

He stood up, only to fall back down.

**And he ain't comin' home now**

Everything grew dark.****

**He's tryin' to forget her**

Not one day passed without thinking about her.

**That's how we come with him**

On the day he was supposed to propose, Harry Potter held his wand out in front of himself. He closed his eyes, body shaking. There was no reason to live, so why continue living? It was pointless.

**When he first met her**

That day on the train.

**When they first got together**

That one night in the dormitory when everyone else had gone home for Christmas…

**Everybody put up your hands**

He braced himself.

_I hate love._

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

_I don't want to be in love._

"Avada Kedavara."


End file.
